


Icarus

by Taetaesugasuga



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AU, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Wonkyun, kpop, monsta x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taetaesugasuga/pseuds/Taetaesugasuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>enemies to lovers au with a twist</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Part i - Bad Blood**

 

 

It's tedious, having peoples eyes follow him wherever he goes but Changkyun's gotten used to it. The staring started three weeks ago when he and the popular guy, Wonho, had a loud argument that prompted the whole school to gather around them and watch, ready for blows to be exchanged.

 

Changkyun still doesn't know what caused Wonho to unleash all those foul words one him because he'd done nothing. He had simply been minding his own business, reading his copy of the **_Red Dragon._** Wonho had come up to him, yelling about how he had ' _trespassed and spied on him when he was talking to a friend'._ Changkyun, of course, had no idea what he was on about and had ignored him and continued reading. But, Wonho wasn't done and had ripped the book out of his hand and oh, that had been a poor choice.

 

He had dived out of his seat and grabbed Wonho by his shirt, hauled him forward until their faces were inches from each other.

 

' _Don't touch my book, don't come near me and don't accuse my of things I didn't do. If you've got something to say to me, say it calmly without shouting in my face'_

 

A strange look passed through Wonho's eyes at his words and Changkyun didn't fail to notice the turning up of his lips. The look and quirk to his lips, disappeared as soon as it came but it still unnerved him. Wonho had ripped his shirt from Changkyun's hand and straightened himself.

 

' _Noted'_

 

With that, Wonho had walked out of the classroom, the crowd of people surrounding them, parting to let him passed. It took Changkyun a few minutes to realise that Wonho had taken his book with him.

 

Jooheon, Changkyun's best friend, nudges his shoulder, taking him out of his trance.

 

"What's the matter?" he asks, looking up at Jooheon.

 

"Wonho's down the hall and he's waving that book of yours at you" he answers, pointing.

 

Changkyun looks straight ahead and scowls. Wonho is grinning, ear to ear, waving his book.

 

"He's going to rip it or something" he snaps, scowling.

 

"Just go and get it", Jooheon sighs, "You've been complaining about the fact that he stole your book for weeks and haven't worked the courage to go and get it from him. Now you've got the chance to retrieve your book, so go and do it!"

 

Changkyun blinks, shocked at Jooheon's outburst but nods in agreement. He really wants his book back.

 

"Alright, I'll go and get it"

 

Changkyun begins speed walking towards Wonho, who is watching him, amused. He reaches Wonho and points at his book.

 

"I'd like what is mine back", he hisses, "I shouldn't even be asking. You should be giving"

 

Wonho looks down at the book in his hands, that he's finally stopped waving.

 

"You like reading about psychopaths and horrifying murders?" Wonho asks.

 

Changkyun's momentarily left speechless by Wonho's seemingly sincere question. Every time he's opened his mouth, it's always been to let out crude, cruel words.

 

"I do", he answers and Wonho gives him an odd look, "It's not weird. Most people enjoy reading about things like that. Now hand it over"  

Wonho does and Changkyun clutches it to his chest, whispering sorry to it and stroking the spine.

 

"I thought you'd come and get it off me straight away",Wonho says, "Why didn't you?"

 

"Couldn't trust myself to be around you and not punch you"

 

Wonho smiles at that and Changkyun would think that it looked sincere but there's a hint of madness gleaming in his eyes that are now shaped into crescents. It sends a chill down Changkyun's spine and he decides that it's time to leave.

 

"I'd say thank you for giving me my book but you shouldn't have taken it from me in the first place. If you excuse me, I'll be going now"

 

Changkyun doesn't wait for a reply and walks away. The feeling of someone watching him doesn't vanish until he's rounded the corner and out of sight that the feeling leaves him.

 

 

Part ii - No angels

 

 

It's been a month since Wonho had given Changkyun his book back. It had taken him two days to finish it. It would've taken less but homework needed to be done. Since then, strange letters had began to appear in his lockers. Written on them were quotes. Some of them were from movies, others from tv shows and books. He recieved them daily without fail. Sadly, that's not the creepy part. For month, there have been murders each week and found with the bodies, were the same quotes Changkyun had been getting.

 

He'd told Jooheon of course and his other friend, Minhyuk and they agreed that it was weird but none of them knew what to do, so Changkyun had opted to leave it and hoped that it would pass over. That was three weeks ago and the letters just continued to come.

 

"Did you get a letter today?" Jooheon asks, as he slides into the seat opposite Changkyun and placing his tray down with a thud.

 

Changkyun slides the piece of paper he'd been playing with across the table, for Jooheon to read. He grabs it and unfolds the paper.

 

Jooheon reads it silently, eyebrows raising and passes it back to Changkyun when he finishes. Changkyun looks down at the words.

 

**_'I became insane, with long intervals of horrible sanity' - Edgar Allan Poe_ **

 

"He doesn't sound like the most sane of people", says Jooheon, stuffing a fork full of peas into his mouth, "I think you should tell someone about it"

 

"None of us are sane Jooheon", Changkyun mutters, tracing the words with a finger, "but I think I should tell someone. I'll do it tomorrow"

 

"Why not do it today and get it over with?"

 

"I'm not feeling to great, so I think I'm going to head home", he answers, "Is that a good enough answer?"  

Jooheon shakes his head, smiling, "It is"

 

 

**Part iii - dreams**

 

 

Changkyun wasn't able to tell anyone the next day. Wonho made sure of that. As soon as he'd walked into school, Wonho had grabbed his arm and hauled him down the corridor. He had then been thrown into a random, empty classroom and made to sit down on one of the plastic blue chairs. To Changkyun's absolute horror and shock, Wonho had taken a seat on his lap, slinging his arms around Changkyun's neck.

 

 

_'What are you doing?' Changkyun had asked._

 

The feeling of lips on his ear had made Changkyun inhale sharply and shift to try and throw Wonho off his lap. It hadn't worked but it did make Wonho laugh.

 

_'There was something you were going to do today", Wonho said, "What was it?"_

 

Changkyun had frozen then and a realisation had hit him like a punch to his face.

 

_'You're the one who's been sending me those notes", he had breathed shakily, "Why?"_

 

Wonho had bitten down on Changkyun's ear that had earned a hiss of pain.

 

_'Why? Hm. I find you interesting, I suppose. I thought I'd see how you'd react but it seems you haven't made the connection yet'_

 

Changkyun had frowned at that, mulled over Wonho's words and almost screamed. Instead, he'd shook violently, trying desperately to throw Wonho off him. Wonho had simply laughed, let his arms fall from Changkyun's neck and cupped Changkyun's face with his hands, hard.

 

' _It seems that you've made the connection. You're welcome for the prompt"_

 

Changkyun had tried to reach up and push Wonho off him but Wonho had leaned forward and bit his top lip.

 

_'I don't plan on killing you Changkyun but if you try to scream, try to push me off you again, I will reach into my back pocket and stab you with the knife that's in there'_

 

Changkyun stopped thrashing about and kept his eyes trained on Wonho's chin.

 

' _Why are you doing this to me? Why are you killing innocent people?'_

 

_'Like I said, you're interesting. Also a very easy person to talk to which is what I'd like to do. As for why I kill people, well that's a topic to discuss for another day, if you'd like'_

 

_'You us to have talk sessions so that you can tell me about the people you've killed and how much you enjoyed it?'_

 

_'Yes. If you do this, I wont kill you'_

 

_'Why do you want to do this at all? Why not dispose of me now that I know your secret?'_

 

_'Because you fascinate me. Not many things do'_

 

_'Good to know I fascinate you'_

 

_'If you do this, I wont kill your friends Jooheon and Minhyuk'_

 

_'I'll do it'_

 

Looking back on it, Changkyun had been oddly calm and collected about that whole thing.

 

 

**Part iiii - things we lost in the fire**

 

 

"Why kill? What do you get out of taking another persons life?"

 

Wonho looks up at the celling, clasping his hands together, "I get to see their final moments, I suppose"

 

"You suppose?", Changkyun snaps disbelievingly, "You don't have a reason for taking lives?"

 

"Am I?"

 

"There's a reason behind everything people do"

 

"Not nessercaily Changkyun", Wonho murmurs, "People do things just because they can"

 

"There's a reason behind why you started killing. A big reason. I know it"

 

Wonho smirks, "You're awfully sure of yourself"

 

"So are you", he fires back, "How many people have you killed?"

 

"Forty exactly" Wonho answers, smirk vanishing.

 

"You don't look to happy-"  

"I think this session is done for today", he says abruptly, standing.

 

Changkyun keeps his mouth closed with great difficultly. He wants to yell at Wonho but he knows that's not a good idea. Not if he values his life and his friends lives, anyway.

 

 

**Part iiiii - flaws**

 

 

_To Changkyun,_

 

 

_You asked the last time we met, about my childhood and I lashed out at you. I'm sorry for that. I'm not good about discussing my childhood but writing down on paper isn't nearly as hard. Here I go. I grew up in a seemingly normal family. Parents, brother and a sister. Me and my siblings all got along well. My brother and sister were very close and I did often feel like I was left out. My feelings aren't really important. Everything began to go downhill when I was ten. My parents started to argue. My mother became both verbally and physically abusive to my father and us. She spent a lot of time with my brother and I started to see changes in him. He became more aggressive with my sister and complelty ignored me. I started to see bruises on my sisters arms. I thought it was my mum because that's what she left on my father but I was wrong. At the age of twelve, my father left, said he couldn't cope anymore. He killed himself the same day he left. To be honest, I didn't feel anything. I'd become so immune to everything because of what my mum had done because of how my brother had been. I never really spoke to my sister but when I did, she'd always be kind._

 

_Kindness never gets you anywhere. It got my sister murdered._

 

_My brother killed her right in front of me. He slit her throat and she bled out slowly. It was horrible to watch and I thought it couldn't get any worse. It did. Things always get worse. My brother was eighteen at that time. He was old enough to be my legal guardian and after my mother was charged for my sisters murder (my brother stood against her and was a witness). I was thirteen. I didn't realise how insane my brother was. My mum had done something to him, manipulated him. She had created a monster. Whilst I was present he would bring people to our house, his 'dates' and then make me watch as he killed them. When I was fourteen, he made me kill someone. When I was fifthteen, he had successfully created a monster. He had done what my mother had._

 

_I never wanted to be this way but now that I've been exposed to it, I can't stop. I want to. I don't enjoy it. It's an addiction. It helps me forget about everything. About my sister._

 

_I'm so sorry. I'm sorry to all the people I've killed. I'm sorry to their families. I'm sorry for dragging you into this._

 

 

_I'm so sorry._

 

 

  * _Shin Hoseok._



 

 

 

**Part iiiiii - oblivion**

 

 

Wonho was standing with someone the next day at school. Changkyun took no notice. He just walked right up to him.

 

"I got your letter", he said, "Me and you need to talk about your brother"

 

Wonho's eyes had widened to an impossible size and he looked terrified. He glances at the person standing next to him. The person is looking at Changkyun, lips turned upwards.

 

"I'm Shownu", the person introduces, holding his hand out, "It's nice to meet you"

 

Changkyun reaches out and shakes his hand, "It's nice to meet you too, Shownu. I'm Changkyun"

 

Shownu is smiling but it doesn't quite meet his eyes. Changkyun turns to face Wonho.

 

"We need to talk" he says again.

 

Wonho shakes his head, "As much as I'd love to, me and Shownu have plans. Sorry"

 

Looking back on it, Changkyun wonders if he's an idiot.

 

 

**Part iiiiiii - weight of living pt.1**

 

 

Changkyun's eyes flutter open and he's greeted by a bright light shinning in his face.

 

"You're awake", a voice says, "Good. We've been waiting long enough"

 

Changkyun blinks bearliy and everything starts to come into focus. Shownu is standing before him and behind him is Wonho, who is looking anywhere but at him. Changkyun realises that he's strapped to a chair, in a room he's never seen before.

 

"Wonho, what's going on?", he asks, frowning, "Why am I here? Strapped to a chair?"

 

"Wonho told you everything", says Shownu, "Knowledge is a dangerous thing and I can't allow you to know what I have done. What my little brother has done"

 

Changkyun's eyes go wide, "You're going to kill me? How many will that be for you?"

 

"I've lost count but if I had to estimate, I'd say over a hundred" Shownu answers.

 

"Does it make you feel great? Does it make you feel like a man?",Changkyun taunts, eyes narrowing, "because to me, you're a coward"

 

"You can say what you want. It will never affect me or my decision to kill"

 

Shownu brings out a knife from behind his back and waves it to taunt Changkyun.

 

"Prepared to die?"

 

Before Changkyun can answer, Shownu plunges the knife into his stomach. He sees Wonho dive forward and grabbing Shownu. Changkyun doesn't see what happens next. Instead, he slips into unconsciousness.

 

 

**Part iiiiiiii - weight of living pt.2**

 

When Changkyun wakes up, there's a slight throbbing in his stomach and he notices that he has no shirt on and that there's a bandage around his torso.

 

"You're awake" a voice states.

 

Changkyun recognises it as Wonho's. He pushes down on the bed he's laying on and sits himself up. Pain radiates through his stomach but he doesn't care. Wonho's covered in blood and he's been crying, the tear streeks on his cheeks are proof of that.

 

"What happened?"

 

"Eat or be eaten"

 

Although he doesn't say it, Changkyun knows the meaning behind those words. Wonho turns to face him and cups Changkyun's face.

 

"I'm sorry" Changkyun whispers.

 

"I'm not"

 

Wonho leans forward and kisses Changkyun.

 

 

**Epilogue - Pompeii**

 

 

 

_Two people were spotted leaving the house where Mrs. Danvers was murdered. One was identified to have blonde hair and the other, black hair. Nothing else is known about them apart from that they both have killed before. Police are making connections and are certain that they can be linked to other murders in the area. Last week, the body of Son Hyunwoo was found. His body had been badly mutilated. The blood of another person was found but because there was so little, it could be identified. The people of the town are calling the pair 'grim reapers'. We will continue to give updates on the murders._


	2. Epilogue - part i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update in Wonho's and Changkyun's lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been sitting in my notes for about two weeks now and after just reading a hyukbin fanfic similar to this that is incredibly well written, jogged my memory about this and here we are.
> 
> It's almost 3am and my stomach hurts a lot and I'm still emotional about the hyukbin fan fiction I've just read.
> 
> On a happier note, I got my hair cut and it's finally back to looking healthier and I'm so happy. I've bleached my hair about 7 times in the past year and my hair just can't take it and so its snapped off and had loads of straggly ends and was just gross.
> 
> Now it's beautiful and up to my chin and I love it. However it still smells of eggs from the hair dye stripper because my hair was bright pink a week ago.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Comments, kudos and bookmarks are always appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> \- Mao :)
> 
> P.s I like twilight. Like I actually enjoy watching the movies because they're that awfully cliche and shit. They're cool.

**Good grief**

 

 

 

_**Not much is known at this time about the killers but they have over 50 murders under their belts within the six months they've been active. All we know is that they are a team, both are males in their late teens and one of them has prior knowledge in killing but the other does not.** _

_**The police suspect that they are in a romantic relationship and have been since the killings started.** _

_**Last night, two students that went missing from Haulwolng High school, Lim Chankyun and Shin Hoseok, bodies were recovered. In the early hours of the morning, Lim Changkyun's parents, Lim Hyolin and Lim Haekyeon, made a statement.** _

_**"Never will we ever understand why our son was taken from us at such a young age. It is the parents who go before their children not the other way around"** _

_**At this point, Hyolin had broken down and had to be escorted off the podium by a police officer. Lim Haekyeon stayed and gave this heartbreaking speech.** _

_**"I'd like to address this speech of mine to the people who murdered my innocent son. Though it may feel great to kill now, all things catch up to you eventually. The feeling of remorse and guilt will do that to you when you're older. I hope that you spend the rest of your lives haunted by the deaths you caused"** _

_**No new evidence has come forward in this chilling case but police still hope that this can one day be solved. Until then, the killers still lurk in the shadows. We advise all people to lock Windows and doors when going out or to sleep and to report any suspicious you may see.** _

_**\- Kihyun** _

__

_**Another body has been found. It is the body of Shin Hyunwo, the older brother of another victim, Shin Hoseok. Shin Hyunwo has now been linked to the countless other deaths committed by the Jekyll and Hyde pair. However, police have begun to dig deeper into the Shin family history as they believe it is suspicious that both siblings were killed by the same pair.** _

_**Police told reporters that Hyunwo's body had been concealed in a way never intended for it to be found and that they believe, this victim is the turning point in this case.** _

_**We will continue to keep you updated on this situation.** _

_**\- kihyun.** _

_Changkyun glances up from the newspaper._

_"You do realise that this isn't good for us, right?"_

_Wonho waves him off, "no, we didn't intend for Hyunwo to be found but I never ruled it out. We'll be fine and stopping now would be out of the question"_

_Changkyun nods, though still feeling unconvinced._

_"I've told you before but I still don't feel that this will end well"_

_Wonho looks at him from over the rim of his tea cup, "I never thought it would and I wouldn't wish for it not to. Everything we've done, mostly me, is pure evil. Taking a life for no good reason. I hope the police find me"_

_"But not me?"_

_Wonho lowers the cup from his lips, sighing._

_"Defiantly not you. I brought you into my world, showed you all the evils in it and yet you stayed. What a rare person you are Lim Changkyun"_

_"I deserve to be caught too. I've had a hand in the things you've been doing for all these months"_

_Wonho smiles, "yes, you have but I've been doing this a lot longer than you. I'd rather reserve the punishment for the greater evil out of the two of us which is obviously me"_

_Changkyun shakes his head, frowning, "if you're going, then I'm going with you"_

_Wonho stands up, "a sweet sentiment but one that isn't wanted"_

_Changkyun stands up too, "Like you said, you brought me into your world and I'm a part of it now. You and me are one in the same"_

_Wonho laughs, "you have parents who care for you, that are mourning your death. They deserve to have you until they can't anymore"_

_Changkyun reaches out and grabs the sleeve of Wonho's white shirt, "I want to be by your side"_

_Wonho turns around causing Changkyun's grip on his sleeve to slip. He grabs the sides of Changkyun's face with his hands and brings their faces close together._

_"Everything has a way of catching up to you in the end"_

_Wonho pulls away, "my sins have finally caught up with me"_

_Changkyun reaches out again but Wonho moves out of his way._

_"And we'll meet again when yours, catch up with you"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This epilogue will have more parts to them. I'm not sure how many at the moment but expect more.

**Author's Note:**

> wow wee. what can I say about my life for this fanfiction. last sunday, on the 7th of this month, was my birthday. I got my nose pierced and a 2nd piercing on my ears. they both hurt but it passed as quick as it came. despite the pain, it was worth it. on Monday I went and watched suicide squad. I actually enjoyed the film but I could see where the plot holes were. I really liked jared letos joker and I am looking forward to seeing what he can bring to the character. today was my friends birthday and with some other friends, we went to pizza hut. twas fun. two weeks ago I also finished the tv series Hannibal and was very sad and angry to see that it had been cancelled due to low raitings. nots fair. I really fucking enjoyed it and series 2 season final was some bloody, epic stuff. and very gay. 
> 
> I have started writing my book. the one that I hope to be published in the future. I would like to know peoples opinion on my writing. is it good? because I really do know. as I write, I'm starting to become more unsure of myself as a writer/author.
> 
> kudos, comments and bookmarks are always welcomed.
> 
> thank you for reading.
> 
> -mao :)
> 
> I know this is fucking weird. when I was writing I was like 'wtf u writing fam'


End file.
